


Rewired

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Wetwired, F/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The events that occurred during the BraddockHeights case still linger.





	Rewired

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Rewired  
Author: OKayVal  
Website: http://donnilee.tripod.com/okayval Rating: Adults Only, please!  
Archive: Honored; just tell me where  
Category: RST, Post-Ep  
Pairings: Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: Wetwired  
Disclaimer: Not mine, you know the drill. Summary: The events that occurred during the Braddock Heights case still linger... 

Written for Fandomonium's "Virtual Season of Smut" Season 3 Challenge. Find the rest of these great stories here:  
http://www.fandomonium.net/challenges/xffics/vss3.htm Thanks as always to Tali. 

"...then the lights go out and it's just the three of us You me and all that stuff we're so scared of..." 

\--Bruce Springsteen, "Tunnel of Love"-- 

* * *

He kept his eyes on her as she unlocked her motel room door and turned back to face him. "Goodnight, Mulder," she said, clearly dismissing him. 

He waited until her door was closed and locked before he allowed himself to enter his own room. He peeled off his trench coat, jacket, and tie, tossing them haphazardly onto a chair in the corner. Pulling back the faded bedspread, Mulder slumped heavily onto the bed, kicked off his shoes, and automatically reached for the remote. The television roared to life and he flipped through the channels rapidly, selecting one out of habit rather than interest. 

Absently watching the writhing bodies on the screen, Mulder wondered whether the mind control device had affected him after all; how else to explain why the cold, stark fear of almost losing Scully would not go away? That horrible fucking moment in the morgue was days ago, yet he couldn't shut off the vivid images that kept creeping into his head; images of a pale, lifeless Scully lying on that slab, even though the body he actually saw was not hers. 

He reminded himself again that Scully was alive and well in the room next door. Alive and beautiful, and far more arousing than the current images on his TV. Mulder imagined how she would look clad only in satin lingerie. His hand strayed to his zipper, and he opened it and released his cock. As he undressed her in his mind, he began to stroke himself, wishing he was feeling her soft hands and mouth rather than his own hand. 

A loud knock on the door and Scully's voice intruded on his fantasy. _Shit_. "Coming," he called to her, wishing he already had, as he struggled to zip his pants back up over his erection. He pulled his shirt down, hoping it was suitable camouflage, and got out of bed to open the door for her. She looked fine but seemed uneasy, and he felt a twinge of that cold fear again. 

"Scully? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I--I just don't feel like sitting alone in a motel room right now. And I can't bring myself to watch TV..." 

He took her arm and ushered her inside, nodding. "It's ok, Scully." 

She glanced at the TV, where the sex was still in full swing, then looked back at him. He lunged for the remote and snapped the television off quickly. "Sorry," he said. 

She gave him a tight-lipped smile but he noticed her eyes flicker downward and he realized she was checking out his crotch. _Looking for evidence, Agent Scully?_ He was both amused and aroused by her curiosity. 

She turned around and approached the chair; when she noticed that it was already occupied by his discarded clothing, she crossed the room and perched on the edge of the bed. He sat beside her, trying to regain some control and clear his brain of the lustful images he'd conjured up earlier. 

"Do you want to talk about the case?" he asked. 

"Not really, but if you have any ideas, feel free to fill me in," she replied with that same tight smile. 

"Something is bothering you," he said, probing. She looked away for a second, then met his eyes with a level stare. Blue. Her eyes are so goddamn blue, he thought. Like the sea. He wanted to drown in them. 

"Mulder, you still don't trust me, do you?" 

Her question was not what he was expecting. "Of course I trust you. Why would you think otherwise?" 

"In Skinner's office, the day I came back to work. I think you know who executed those men, at that house. I'm not questioning why you didn't tell Skinner. I'm sure you have a valid reason for keeping it from him. But why won't you tell me?" Her voice held a challenge, and he knew that no matter how much he wanted to protect her, he had to be honest with her. 

"You're right, Scully." Her eyes flashed with hurt and he continued quickly. "No, I mean--you're right--I do know something that I haven't shared with you. But it's not because I don't trust you. You are the only one I trust. You know that." 

The hurt was still there, a wave in that sea of blue, and he plunged into it. 

"I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you." 

"From what?" She looked unconvinced. 

"I figured that if I kept it from you, they couldn't use that knowledge against you, couldn't use it to hurt you. I won't let them hurt you again, Scully." He couldn't stop the defiance from creeping into his voice. 

"Was it the smoking man? Did he kill those people?" 

"No, but I'm sure he's involved. He's somehow responsible for the mind control devices--for what happened to you." She looked away then, the hurt turning to anguish that he knew wasn't directed at him. He reached out and touched her shoulder gently. His fingers brushed the soft silk of her blouse; she started at his touch and turned back to look at him, her expression firm. 

"I appreciate that you want to protect me, Mulder, but I still wish you wouldn't withhold anything from me." They were sitting so close, hips nearly touching, and he could hear each breath she took, which gave him the courage to go for broke and tell her the rest of it. 

"There's something else I haven't told you. When I found you at your mother's house, I'd just come from the morgue." 

"The morgue?" She looked puzzled. 

"The police called me in to ID a body. They thought it was," he paused, reliving the fear, "you." 

Her expression changed, softened. "Oh, Mulder," she said, putting her hand on his forearm. With his shirt sleeves rolled up, her fingers were little pulses of warmth against his bare skin. 

"That split second, when I had to look, Scully, I can't get it out of my head. I will not go through that again." He shook his head fiercely, then looked at her and let the rest go. "I thought I'd lost you, Scully." 

"I'm here, Mulder." Her hand trailed along his arm; his body tingled from her touch and his groin tightened. He looked deep into that sea of blue and decided it was time to test those waters. He leaned close and pressed his mouth gently against hers. Mulder felt the soft plumpness of her lips, felt them part for him, tasted the heat of her breath as she sighed into his mouth and then, the sweet tip of her tongue, seeking his. He gave it to her, kissing her for all he was worth. His blood pounded in his ears and in his cock, which was still hard, but now achingly so. He wanted to see her, to touch her, and he reached for the tiny buttons on her blouse. He struggled with the first one; his fingers were too large and his hands were trembling. She rescued him, nimbly unbuttoning her blouse and slipping it from her shoulders. Her bra was next; she helped him to free her breasts and he seized them, capturing the sharp peaks of her nipples with his fingers. She gasped and shivered under his hands, and his cock tightened even more at the sound of her pleasure. 

"What are we doing, Mulder?" Her voice was low, breathless, heavenly in his ear. 

"I don't know, but I really want to keep doing it," he replied, and they began feverishly stripping off the rest of their clothing. Her panties were last; skimming them down her hips, he felt how wet she was, and that made him crazy. He tried to maneuver her onto her back, but she surprised him, flipping them over so that he was the one lying on his back. Leave it to Scully to keep him guessing. 

Her smile turned triumphant as she straddled him, lifting her hips slightly and curling her fingers around his cock to guide him inside. His tip prodded against her slick lips and he thought he would come just from the touch of her. She slid down onto his cock then, and he moaned as she surrounded him with her liquid heat. He couldn't keep his body still, and began to thrust into her even as she slowly rocked her hips against him. They moved together, smooth and fast, and he tried to push himself deeper, to possess her. Her skin was flushed and her mouth was slightly open as she made soft panting sounds which drove him wilder each time she sunk down onto him. She began to vibrate above him, and he watched her eyes darken and then close as she surrendered to her orgasm, collapsing against his chest as the tremors rocked through her. 

When they subsided, she lifted her hips and began to ride him again, locking her gaze with his until the ache became unbearable and he came hard. His chest heaved and his fingers gripped her waist tightly, and he held on to her until his shuddering stopped. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was that sea of blue. She moved her hips, allowing him to gently withdraw, then she rolled off of him and curled up at his side, murmuring something soft and sweet into his ear. He wanted to say something, but his mind couldn't form any words. All he could think to do was put his arms around her. 

She was quiet and still for a few moments and he assumed she had fallen asleep, but she suddenly began to shake in his arms. He thought she was cold, so he tried to pull her closer to warm her with his body. Then he heard a soft noise; she was crying. Distressed, he touched her cheek. 

"What's wrong, Scully?" 

She rolled over to look at him, eyes damp. "Mulder, I would have shot you, if--if my mother..." 

"No, Scully. Don't think about it." He took her hand; drawing it to his chest, he tapped his fingers against the scar, the place where she had shot him once, with a bullet meant not to kill him, but to save him from himself. "Besides, been there, done that, right?" She smiled shakily at him, then moved his hand aside. She pressed her lips against the puckered skin and kissed him there, an apology. 

___Finis_ __

Feedback welcomed. It's all good!

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Rewired**  
Author: OKayVal  
Details: 9k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  10/31/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): [Romance, Sex (PWP)]     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully RST   
SPOILERS: Wetwired   
SUMMARY: The events that occurred during the Braddock   
Heights case still linger.   



End file.
